


I Aint Get No Sleep Cause’ Of Yall! Yall Never Gonna Sleep Cause’ of Me!

by Zhenya66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya66/pseuds/Zhenya66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#In which Nishinoya had it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Aint Get No Sleep Cause’ Of Yall! Yall Never Gonna Sleep Cause’ of Me!

It was half pass one A _fucking_ M! And while some people were supposed to be sleeping during this time of _day_ , here was Nishinoya Yuu, laying in his bed, pillows pulled over his ears in attempt to block every bit of sound, which was heard through the paper walls of his flat. And that noise was _a_ _lot_ , dare he say. From the wall behind the headboard of his bed he could hear the loud disco music from his neighbors Kuroo and Bokuto’s apartment. He was a fan of the night life and partying, but this was plane _insane_! From above he could hear the loud bangs and creeks of a bed against floor, as his other neighbors Sawamura and Sugawara went at it. Not like he didn’t do the same, he knew that when you wanted to do it, you just had to go all out ( this actually was a very awkward thought, considering Asahi was peacefully sleeping right beside him ). But damn it, those two were _fucking_ _kinky_ tonight! From bellow his ears were bombed with the loud yells of the bickering Oikawa and Iwaizumi, not like they didn’t fight constantly, but fights at half pass one were not pleasant! And finally, from the other end of his fairly small flat he could hear Lev Haiba’s _fucking animals_! _Five cats_ , three of which _male_ and in _heat_ , _mewing_ and _hissing_ like _fucking lions_ , a _hamster_ , which was doing _damn exercise on his wheel so hard the wall trembled_ , and the _dog_ , oh my _God_ , _the dog_! What was this, a _werewolf_! Was it a wolf ( it was a husky ) to howl so _damn_ _loud_! How was Yaku ( actually a close friend of his ) keeping up with that zoo in his apartment, considering he was a man of order and tidiness!

 Oh, no, Nishinoya Yuu _had it_!

 After spending a night of rolling around his bed, walking around his flat like a zombie, drinking milk and eating ice cream, while waiting for the god damn noise to disappear, the sun rose and when Azumane Asahi walked in the kitchen in search of his lover, he saw him sprawled on one of the kitchen chairs, fast asleep with drool dripping out of his mouth.

 The same night everyone was oddly quiet. Even the zoo in Haiba’s flat had gone silent. Great, Nishinoya thought, as he climbed out of his warm bed. He crossed his bedroom and turned on his computer, hooking up his precious, first hand sound system he and Ryuu had installed a month ago. After a minute of searching through YouTube and turning up the sound to the highest setting, Nishinoya clicked on the video he wanted and let him self grin.

 “ ** _I aint get no sleep cause’ of yall! Yall never gonna sleep cause’ of me_** _!_ ” burst loudly through the speakers and almost made Nishinoya tumble over his chair, as Asahi automatically stood up from the bed behind him and screamed bloody murder, covering his ears. Nishinoya couldn’t help but laugh and run out of the room and towards the front door, yelling along with the vine cover of Worth It.

 Noya kicked the front door open and was pleased to hear the unpleasant voice ringing throughout the halls of the building. A few neighbors were up as well, opening their doors to see who the hell was causing such a ruckus. Nishinoya couldn’t help but laugh, spreading his arms victoriously.

 “Feel my revenge!” He yelled and laugh, running towards the end of the hall, “I aint get no sleep cause’ of yall! Yall never gonna sleep cause’ of me!”

 “Yuu!” Asahi yelled, standing and trembling in shame at the door of their flat.

 “The fuck man!” Kuroo, from the apartment beside theirs, yelled, stepping out in the hall, followed by his mate Bokuto ( who for the first time was seen with his hair down, and it wasn’t a bad sight either… ).

 “Bro…That was rad…” said Bokuto mused, as he watched Nishinoya yell, while climbing the stairs to the upper floor, where everyone was surely up as well…

**Author's Note:**

> I have...nothing to say...


End file.
